The Forgotten Shinobi
by Yasui Uchiha
Summary: Three strong ninja, Three incredible stories combined into one! Follow these formidable shinobi on their quest to becoming best friends and the most powerful you'll ever see! Through the hidden leaf to a never before heard of village hidden in shadows
1. Chapter 1: Yasui Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Near the Village Hidden in the Leaves was a boy named Yasui Uchiha. He was born in the Uchiha Village from his parents named Okane and Ritchi Uchiha. He wasn't popular out the whole Village because of his shyness, his parents made sure that he didn't need friends to be happy. His mother Okane said to him one day "You are going to be someone that everyone will know in the future and will have friends that will have your back to the very end. Do not let anyone stop you from being yourself."

As years pass by, he started to feel there was something about him changing when he entered in the Ninja Academy. He felt that he had more of a keen eye which made him even smarter than an average child, this made all the training and task easier to him than his other classmates. Around age 10, he couldn't attend the academy anymore because of how skilled he was and the board graduated him early. He ran home to tell his parents the good news. But when he got to the door step, he felt a dark presence in his house and was scared to open the door. He slowly opens the door to and sees his parents sitting down talking to a guy that has an eerie aura around him.

"Oh hi Yasui, we just some great news about you graduating early. Congratulations!" His mother says as she walks up to him and points toward the strange man.

"This is lord Hokage's friend Danzo that happens to also run the Anbu Black Ops and he asked us would we mind if you joined. We say it's ok as long as this is what you want to do."

Yasui looks away from his mom and stared into Danzo's unbandage eye, He looked back at the boy and then smiled and mouthed "It's ok". Yasui looked at his mother with worried eyes "I-I don't know yet mom".

Okane grabs her son gently and hug him "It's alright son, just think about it tonight and give us an answer tomorrow, now go upstairs and get ready for dinner".

"Okay mom" Yasui mutters as he run up the stairs to the bathroom.

A few minutes later at dinner everything was quiet. "Yasui are you okay? You look pale".

"Mmmhmm" He hummed with food in his mouth as though he was rushing to finish.

The very next morning Yasui burst through his parents' bedroom and says in an uplifting voice "Mom, dad I've decided! Im going to be an Anbu!"

"That's great I'm so proud of you son!" Ritchi says in excitement. Yasui runs to the Hokage tower and tells Danzo that he wants to become Anbu.

"So you did choose the right answer hmph" Danzo whispers as he crosses his arms. "Your first mission starts this weekend, be ready or fail it's your choice".

For the next 3 days Yasui spent lots of money on ninja gear and tools. Then the day came for his first mission. Yasui stands there in mirror and looks at his reflection; His dark green eyes, jet black shaggy hair that reach his back and a body that was slim but quite toned for a 10 year old.

As he go to leave he turns back at his parents "Bye Mom, see ya later dad!" His parents wave at him "Good luck baby see you soon!" The next 3 days consisted of nothing but a simple scout mission, watching rouge ninja and following them into an ambush. That Tuesday Yasui gets back to the village and heads to the Uchiha district but when he get there, everything feels odd.

There is no children running around, no people walking around, and absolute silence. Concerned about what's going on, Yasui runs home but as soon as he opened the door he met a gruesome discovery.

"M-mom, dad!"

His lips trembled as he saw a blood splattered room with his dad laying disemboweled and his mother falling to the floor as the killer took his kunai out of the woman chest. "I-Itachi wh-"before he could speak Itachi was already in front of the boy. Yasui felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and was shock at the sight of his own blood. As the warm liquid pour from the child he becomes dizzy and lose consciousness.

* * *

Author Notes

Hey guys this is my first chapter of my first story...this is actually the work of three dudes including me.

Please review!:)


	2. Chapter 2: Seppuku Origin

From the Village Hidden in the Shadows was a boy that always pushed himself to become better but always came up short. His parents died in the Third Shinobi War and didn't have a Guardian to watch over him. He been on his own ever sense then and nobody never gave him a break. But the villagers wanted him to be as tough as he can be for his young age with no one to be there for him. He always wanted to pick a fight with anyone to get stronger, but loses in the process. He went to the Ninja Academy and was doing well with the training and task that the teacher gives him. The teacher said to Seppuku "you will be a great ninja, but what is it that's holding you back"? He told the teacher "ever since my parents died in the war, but I haven't really focus on my real strengths on beating anyone" as he looks down. "I should stop letting my parent's death beat me down and use it to make me drive to be better and make them proud". Seppuku looks at the teacher and smiles as if he figured out what to do to make him become better. "I got to go and train" as he ran off. Later on he graduated at the Ninja Academy to now begin as Genin. He is now in Team Ao with Shin'yu Baketsu, Shiofuki Yaga, and Furekkuru Sensei; going to patrol the outer edge of the Village.


End file.
